The Lion or the Snake
by Badassunicorn91
Summary: This is just a little story I had swimming in my head for a while. Albus Severus Potter is on his way to Hogwarts, but instead of being happy, he's swamped with anxiety and fear. He has to decide between what is right and what is easy. First story ever. Reviews are always welcome.


The Lion or the Snake

By, Nikki Brown

Albus Severus Potter took his first step onto the Hogwarts Express, tripped over his shoe lace and fell flat on his face. He thought, "Well that's a great way to begin the school year." Albus slowly helped himself up, grabbed his trunk, and strolled down the aisle, waving at one of his infinite number of cousins until he found the one that he was looking for: Rose. Rose, who was the same age as Albus had always been his best friend. She was confident, smart, caring, spoke a mile a minute and was ultimately his rock. Rose came down the aisle with a grin, beaming with happiness, cheeks as red as her hair from the excitement of going to Hogwarts.

Rose grabbed Albus in a tight hug and exclaimed, "I'm so excited! This is amazing. I just hope that I'm ready to begin my studies. Mum told me they will begin right away and she gave me all her old spell books to look over, and Alby, why do you look so queasy?"

Sure enough, Albus's face was as green as his eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he said I'm just thinking, what if I don't get into Gryffindor? Dad told me that the Sorting Hat gave him a choice, but what if that was just because Dad, is well Dad? He did kinda defeat Voldemort; maybe that gave him special privilege."

Rose looked Albus in the eye and said, "Alby, both of your parents, my parents, both set of grandparents, and all our aunts and uncles were in Gryffindor, I'm sure it runs in the family. Now, stop worrying and let's see if we can find a compartment." Despite Rose's confidence that Albus would continue the family's legacy, Albus began to wonder if that's what he truly wanted. He loved his father sure, and everyone said that he was the spitting image of him, however Albus wasn't Harry, he was…. well he wasn't sure what he was exactly.

Albus and Rose strolled down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express which was packed with students rushing from compartment to compartment. Trunks littered the floor, owls soared over their heads, and there was even a toad croaking underneath a set of dress robes in an open compartment. In another open compartment he noticed a group of students playing a game of exploding snap, and in the middle of an aisle there were a few girls gossiping, "Can you believe the radish earrings that Lucas and Lysander Scamander are wearing. I wouldn't be caught dead in those. They are just so weird." Amid the excitement in the air Albus could not find it in him to be happy. Being Harry Potter's son, and the spitting image of him came with a mountain of expectations, expectations that he was not sure he could live up to.

Albus's head was lost in such a swirling torrent of self-doubt, confusion, and nausea, he literally ran into his older brother James. While Albus inherited his father's looks, James was a Weasley through and through. He had bright red hair that was always messy like Albus's, and beneath a pair of rectangle glasses were Ginny Potter's milky brown eyes. James looked down on his little brother and said, "So what's up Alba-dork. Are you ready to be sleeping in the dungeons tonight with the rest of the Slytherins?"

As James jeered at Albus, his entire group of friends started to laugh, including their cousin Fred Weasley. Albus tried to shrink down and become as small as he could and whispered, "Dad said that not all Slytherins are bad. He said that I was named after a Slytherin and he was the bravest man he ever knew and…"

Before Albus could finish his thought James produced a deep bellowing laugh, and soon everyone began to peep out of their compartments to see what was going on. After James wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard he scoffed, "Dad only said that so you would stop complaining. Dad already used all the good names on me. Uncle Ron said that you was named after some old greasy git."

Albus's face began to heat up and become as red as a Weasley sweater. Rose being the hero that she is marched between James and Albus and began to aggressively poke James in chest while saying "Albus will be a Gryffindor, you see, and he will be a better one than you."

James laughed again but before he could respond with a retort Rose grabbed Albus's arm and pulled him down the aisle. This moment only solidified what Albus always knew, Rose belonged in Gryffindor. She had spent most of their childhood defending Albus from James and Fred and she definitely had the whole "saving people thing" going on. Albus only wished that he was as brave as her.

Albus felt worse than ever. It was bad enough that he was in the shadow of his father, the man who literally destroyed the darkest wizard the world has ever known, but he was also the younger brother to James Potter, one of the most popular students at Hogwarts. James had been sorted into Gryffindor the second the hat touched his head, and a few weeks after sorting, James became the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This made him the youngest player on the team since their father attended. Albus, on the other hand, was a great seeker himself as long as no one was watching. However, that meant little since his brother was already the seeker on Gryffindor Quidditch team and there was no way he could compete with his brother on any level. That was, assuming that he was brave enough to be sorted into Gryffindor in the first place.

As his thoughts began to conjure up images of sleeping in a bed with dark green sheets as opposed to red ones, Rose pulled him into an empty compartment. This compartment was at the end of the aisle and was silent as death except for a slight whimpering. They realized that the compartment was not completely empty and soon discovered the source of the whimpering. Inside there was a small boy, with blonde, almost white hair, and piercing grey eyes. His eyes looked bloodshot as if he had been crying. Albus took one look at him and was about to walk out when the boy said, "That's it leave. You think you're better than me Potter. Go ahead and believe all the lies that everyone says, I don't care."

Albus looked at the boy and realized he was the same boy that Uncle Ron pointed out at the platform. Uncle Ron had told both him and Rose, "Don't mess with him." Albus wondered why Uncle Ron said that, why the boy knew his name, and why everyone was making up lies about him. Albus took his hand off the door of the compartment and sat down. Rose gave him a bewildered look and cocked her head to position for them to leave. However, Albus sat down and began to make himself quite comfortable. Albus, always being fond of knowing more than he should, was curious about the boy. Rose sighed, realizing that she lost this battle, and sat down as well. Albus extended his hand towards the boy and said, "You seem to already know me but I'm Albus Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley. It's nice to meet you."

The young boy ignored his hand and continued to look out the window as the farms zoomed past them, but Albus managed to hear him mutter, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy." Albus realizing that a hand shake was asking for too much put his arm down and stated, "Well me and Rose have not heard any lies about you, but we would love to hear the truth. I'm always up for a good story."

Scorpius scoffed and said, "Yeah right, there's not a damn soul on this train who doesn't know that my father and grandfather were Death Eaters."

Even though Scorpius felt that the farm sides were far more interesting than Albus or Rose, Albus never once looked away from him. Albus questioned, "Well what does that matter? I'm assuming that they're not anymore considering that Voldemort is dead, and anyways what does that have to do with you."

Instead of this cheering Scorpius up like Albus intended it to, Scorpius looked more outraged than ever. Scorpius quickly turned his face from the window, stared Albus dead in the eyes, and shouted. "WHAT DOES IT MATTER, WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DOES IT MATTER. I HAVE HAD TO LIVE MY ENTIRE LIFE WITH PEOPLE CONSTANTLY MOCKING MY FAMILY AND WHISPERS BEHIND MY BACK OF PEOPLE WAITING ON ME TO TAKE UP SOME FORM OF DARK ARTS. BEFORE I EVEN HAD A WAND, BEFORE I EVEN KNEW WHAT A BLOODY DEATH EATER WAS PEOPLE HAD ME PEGGED AS ONE, SO THAT'S WHY IT MATTERS."

After Scorpius finished his rant he looked exhausted but somehow a little freer, as though he had wanted to say those words for a long time. Rose looked shocked and began to inch closer to the door while Albus did not even change facial expressions. Albus knew all too well what it was like to have people make assumptions simply based off one's last name. Once Scorpius had calmed down Albus calmly stated, "I'm sorry for everything that you had to go through. I did not realize the pain that former death eaters and their families must live with."

Scorpius's face switched from pure outrage to pure puzzlement. He looked as though he could not believe what Albus was saying, however he quickly composed himself and said, "Of course you wouldn't Potter, your father is the hero of the wizarding world, mine…" Scorpius paused and could not figure out the exact words to describe his father. On one hand, his father and grandfather are the reasons why he is suffering. They are the reasons why he gets the angry stares, why people walk away when he enters a room, and why he was spending his first trip to Hogwarts alone in a compartment crying his eyes out. However, despite the pain, he still loved them.

Rose looked at Albus and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure we should stay here? I know how you like to look for the best in people but he seems like he is a couple chocolate frog cards short of a collection if you know what I mean." Albus put his hand on top of Rose's and whispered back, "Well maybe what he needs to complete the collection is for someone to listen. He's obviously in pain and it doesn't cost anything to be nice." Albus, never losing his composure stared back at Scorpius and said, "Well you told me about your family but I don't see them here. I for one want to know about you."

Scorpius looked at Albus in disbelief and whispered, "Why?"

Albus replied, "Cause despite who your father was or who my father is the point remains, we're both in the same spot, here and now. You're no better than me and I'm no better than you."

As Scorpius listened to Albus, he rubbed a hand under his eyes to wipe away the tears that were left behind, sat himself up haughtily, and said, "Well Potter, if you insist then I would be more than happy to tell you the truth."

Albus and Rose looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, sat back and listened to Scorpius as the words fell from his mouth like water from a fountain. Something inside of Scorpius was screaming out to tell the world who he really is and now was his chance. He told the tale of a young boy who loved Quidditch, and collected Chocolate Frog Cards, and who loved his family despite having every reason not to. Albus realized that Scorpius's only crime was being born a Malfoy.

As the story rambled on Scorpius noticed that he began to feel the pain inside his chest lighten, the beast inside of him that was birthed by sneers and rumors slowly began to sleep and soon Scorpius began to feel… happy. The smile he had on his face was real, unlike the ones he painted on to keep his family happy. It was not long before Albus, Rose, and Scorpius began to laugh, eat sweets, and tell stories. They all acted as if they were old friends, as if there were never any death eaters, or Voldemort, or anything. Shortly after they put on their new Hogwarts robes the train began to stop and they heard the familiar voice of Hagrid calling out to all the first years.

"First yrs, first yrs" screamed the half-giant as a group of small and nervous looking first years began to surround him. Albus, being even smaller than most of the first years raised and his hand and began to scream "Hagrid, it's me, Albus". Hagrid looked down and found the source of the voice. Hagrid said, "Albus, look at ya. All ready to begin Hogwarts. It seems like just yesterday yer mum was arguing with ya dad about choosing yer name. Now look at ya."

Albus not knowing how to respond to Hagrid simply stated, "Yeah I'm here all right."

Scorpius and Rose followed Albus as they sat on a tiny boat that set them off to the castle. Hogwarts looked like a beacon of hope in the stormy seas that surrounded it. It was as old as time, it seemed as if it wasn't built but had always been there. Lights glimmered in the windows and the tops of the castle stretched out as if they were scraping the moon.

As they were taking their first looks at the place that would be their home for the next seven years, Albus's anxiety began to flare up. He could not overcome the fear of being a Slytherin, despite what his father told him. He knew that he wanted to make his father proud and he wanted to be with Rose. Also he felt that he would let Rose down if he was not sorted into Gryffindor since she had stood up for him back on the train.

When the tiny boats hit against the shore, all the first years fell in line as they entered into a huge chamber. The chamber was dimly lit and occasionally a ghost would float by with a word or two for the new students. One ghost covered in blood and chains dropped from the ceiling murmured, "Petulant first years…" and went through a wall. Rose whispered into Albus's ear, "That's the Bloody Baron. He's the ghost of Slytherin. Don't know why he's so bloody though." Albus shuddered and thought to himself, why can't the ghost for Slytherin be an old grandmother who gives out cookies to first years. In the alcove, the first years noticed a solid oak door next to the wall that the Bloody Baron floated through. Beyond the door they could hear the chattering of hundreds of students in what had to be the Great Hall. Rose nudged into Albus and pointed out, "Mum says that the Great Hall is enchanted to look like the sky outside. I bet it's beautiful. Also, did I tell you that Mum bought me a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ when we was at Diagon Alley. I can't wait to explore Hogwarts!"

Albus being too queasy to speak overheard some other first years next to him whispering about what houses they would be in. One tall lanky first year boy said," Frankly I don't care what house I'm in just as long as it isn't Slytherin."

The girl next to him said, "Yeah there isn't a good witch or wizard to ever come out of Slytherin. Did you know that not even one Slytherin was a member of Dumbledore's Army or helped in the Second Wizarding War? My Mum said that I should stay away from all Slytherins"

Albus looked at Scorpius and he could see Scorpius's face light up with embarrassment. Of course being a Malfoy was synonymous with Slytherin. Scorpius felt that it was only natural that he would end up in the same house as his family, even though it was the most hated house at Hogwarts.

Before Albus could say anything to comfort Scorpius, the doors opened and a stern looking witch walked into the room. She had a no-nonsense expression on her face, with a tight bun covered by an emerald green hat, and long bottle green robes. She proclaimed, "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am head mistresses at Hogwarts. I will usher you into the Great Hall and you will be sorted into your houses. While at Hogwarts your houses will be like your family. At the end of the year we will have a house cup. The house with the most points will win. Points will be given out for any good behavior, while any rule breaking will lose points. Follow me."

McGonagall swung open the doors fully and the first years received their first view of the Great Hall. Albus felt that it was just as magnificent as he dreamed it would be. The four long tables had candles floating over them and their glow gave the hall a sense of peace and warmth. The long tables were bustling with students talking, laughing, and staring at the nervous first years. As Albus looked up at the ceiling he noticed that as always, Rose was right, the ceiling looked just like the starry night sky outside. He spotted a shooting star run across the Gryffindor table, and a constellation shaped oddly like a scorpion across the Slytherin section. Looking around at the splendor that was the Great Hall, Albus could now understand why Hogwarts was such a special place for his father.

McGonagall led the first years to stand in front of a stool that had the famous sorting hat upon it. Above the stool was the faculty table and Albus recognized a few familiar faces. He spotted Professor Longbottom who was an old family friend, and next to him was Hagrid who looked as large as ever. Professor Longbottom was beaming from ear to ear and covered in dirt from working in the green houses, and Hagrid sat waving so excitedly at Albus and Rose that he shook the table. Albus took a look around the room and his eyes caught sight of the Gryffindor table. The table consisted mostly of his cousins, all beaming and smiling, and in the midst of the sea of red hair he noticed his brother actually smiling at him. James looked upon his brother with pride and even exclaimed to his fellow Gryffindors, "That's my little brother." Albus' face lit up like the brightest candle in the Great Hall. He could not believe that his brother was actually proud of him. Albus glanced across the room and caught sight of the bright blue hair of Teddy Lupin at the Hufflepuff table. Teddy gave Albus and Rose two thumbs up and shouted "Good Luck."

Once Albus turned away from Teddy, McGonagall began to read the names of all the first years. Albus's knobby knees began to wobble and he felt as though he was going to puke on the Sorting Hat instead of being sorted by it.

Despite the nausea and nervousness one thing did begin to cross Albus's mind as the names were being called off. Any time a student was sent to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor, there was a standing ovation; however, the Slytherin first years were booed at and a few students stood up and whispered "Death Eater," low enough so that it could not be heard at the faculty table. The entire Slytherin section looked defeated and a few newly sorted Slytherin first years broke down in tears.

All of this made Albus feel really uncomfortable. As much as he wanted to be in Gryffindor with Rose, he began to think about what his father would do. Harry never left a friend behind, ever, and yet here Albus was willing to abandon his new friend Scorpius so that he could have an easy and happy life. Albus squirmed and as Scorpius's name was called, Albus could not help but feel a sense of dread for his new friend. True to his name, the moment that McGonagall placed the hat on Scorpius's head, the hat yelled "Slytherin."

Albus witnessed his friend being booed and saw that the walk to his house table became a walk of shame. Albus took one look at the Slytherin table and he knew what he had to do. If what his father said was true, and the hat will let people choose then his choice was simple.

The crowd of first years kept shrinking and before long McGonagall announced, "Potter." Albus froze as his name was called and he did not move until Rose pushed on his back and whispered, "Go." The entire Great Hall sat in silence as they watched Harry Potter's youngest son walk to the stool and sit down. As the hat enveloped over his small head, Albus heard a whisper in his ear: "Ah I can see that you are much like your father. I will tell you like I told him, you would do well in Slytherin, it would help you on your way to greatness, but as you are your father's son I bet that you will ask for me to put you in Gryffindor."

Just as the hat was about to shout Gryffindor Albus whispered, "No, put me in Slytherin." The hat was silent in disbelief but quickly what had to be his mouth twisted into an almost grin, "Not that I'm not happy that there is actually a Potter out there who will listen to me but why do you want to be in Slytherin?"

Albus looked at the Slytherin table and said, "Because just like my dad, I stand by my friends no matter what. If the son of Harry Potter goes into Slytherin maybe that will show everyone that not all Slytherins are bad."

The hat's grin grew wider and said, "Well if you're sure better be Slytherin!"

The Great Hall became so silent that one could hear a pin drop. Albus took little notice of this. He calmly stood up, placed the hat back on the stool, and walked to the Slytherin table to sit next to his new friend Scorpius. Scorpius's face lit up like the stars above them and he grabbed Albus into a hug. Once Scorpius realized what he was doing he quickly released Albus and began to act as if nothing happen. Albus smiled brighter than ever, that was until he took a look at the Gryffindor table and saw how upset his cousins and especially his brother were. Albus had never seen his brother James look as hurt as he did now, but Albus knew what he did was right and that one day his brother would understand.

After all the names were called and Rose was placed in Gryffindor with the rest of the Weasleys, all the students began to dig into their food. Albus looked over at the Gryffindor table just in time to see Rose's smiling face beaming at him. She mouthed, "You look good in green." Albus's began to feel a weight lift off of him knowing that his most beloved cousin supported him. However, Albus's little balloon of happiness popped when he saw that James got up quickly during dinner without looking at him and stormed out of the Great Hall. Even though Albus stood by his decision, he hated the fact that his brother was mad with him. Today was the first time that James had been proud of him, and of course his stupid moral compass had to ruin it.

Albus being so caught up in his own thoughts completely blacked out the entire welcome speech by McGonagall. Before long Albus was absentmindedly following the Slytherin Prefect down the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. The common room was just as Albus expected it to be. The whole room was dark, cold, and draped with green velvet. Despite the dreary conditions, one look at Scorpius's beaming face lifted Albus's spirits, and he felt as though the dark dungeon became a warm sanctuary. As all the students began to scuffle into their chambers Albus noticed an owl on his bed with a letter. Albus opened up and the letter and saw that it was from his father.

Dear Albus,

Your brother felt the need to rush out and tell me that you were sorted into Slytherin and that you are now the disgrace of the family. However, I want to say how proud I am of you. Albus Severus Potter, you are named after two of the bravest men I knew but on their paths they endured much cruelty. The cruelty they endured warped them into abusers and they began to blame all muggles for the violence of a few. That hatred caused the death of the women they loved. However, the love that you showed tonight could save a few students from the pain and prejudice of old hate and resentfulness. I realize that over the years Slytherins have garnered a negative reputation, but just remember what I told you on the platform and always remember to hold your head up high.

I named your brother after two men who died in battle, you are named after two men who died inside themselves. But, you are the future, the epilogue, the belief that tomorrow can be better than yesterday. A hat can't tell you who you're going to be, only you can do that. The decision that you made tonight will not be easy, but often we have to choose between what is easy and what is right. Know that I will always love you and support you. Also, don't worry about James, he will come around… eventually.

Love

Dad

P.S- Go Slytherin!

Albus felt tears form in eyes as he looked at the words his father wrote him. His father always had a knack of saying exactly what he needed to hear exactly when he needed to hear it. He folded the letter up and placed it under his emerald green pillow. As he slowly snuggled into bed he looked around at his dormitory and at his friend Scorpius. He remembered how much Scorpius laughed on the train and how good he felt knowing that there was someone out there who wanted to look past his last name. Albus excited for what his first day of classes were going to bring, slowly drifted off to the land of dreams.


End file.
